This invention relates to a vibration damper for a musical instrument having a vibratory string, and is particularly useful for damping vibrations of steel piano strings, although not limited thereto.
In order to improve the tonal quality of musical tones generated by piano strings, it is known to use various types of mechanical vibration dampers which are secured to the string to be damped. Such vibration dampers are disclosed, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,849,463; 1,859,553; 2,267,991; and 4,226,158. Such vibration dampers have generally included a number of separate piece parts which must be assembled together, as a result of which their manufacturing cost has been relatively high.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved vibration damper for a string musical instrument, which damper is capable of being manufactured as a single piece part and at substantially lower cost than prior art vibration dampers.